Finally
by JonasSalvatoreLover
Summary: ONE SHOT! James and Lily were the only two Gryffindors staying at Hogwarts over Christmas of their 7th year. Will it all end in disaster or happiness for the pair.


**I thought I would try something different. It may just be a one-shot but if you want it to be more then please reply and let me know. **

**Harry Potter and everything to do with it belongs to JK Rowling and WB.**

_**Finally**_

Lily was sat at the Gryffindor table in the Great Hall enjoying her breakfast in the quiet hall. It was unusual for the Great Hall to be quiet but it was the first day of the Christmas holidays and most people had gone home on the Hogwarts Express the day before. Lily wishes she was at home, she always went home for Christmas but this year her parents had booked a holiday for the Christmas period and Lily wasn't on the best terms with her older sister Petunia, so thought it was best to stay at Hogwarts for the 2 week holiday. As far as she knew she was the only Gryffindor girl to have stayed for the holidays and she knew James Potter was the only other person in Gryffindor to stay with her, his friends had also travelled on the train back to London Kings Cross the day before. There was also only about 21 other people stayed, 7 from each other house. So Lily wasn't exactly pleased that she only really had James Potter, the boy that she constantly argued with, to have for company over the two weeks, except may the other sixth year girl from Ravenclaw that she sat with in Herbology but they didn't speak to each other much.

The doors of the Great Hall swung open dramatically to reveal the arrogant Chaser of the Gryffindor Quiddich team. He stalked up to the Gryffindor table, where Lily was sat and sat down opposite the young ginger haired woman.

"What do you want Potter?" Lily questioned him suspiciously

"Well Evans, if you hadn't realised, we are the only two Gryffindors here for the holidays and to be honest I don't feel like sitting on my own or talking to myself for the whole two weeks." James replied while rolling his eyes at the young woman in front of him.

"Fine, whatever Potter, as long as you don't bother me I'm not really bothered." Lily waved him off and finished eating the pancakes she had put on her plate before he arrived.

"So, are you going to ignore me for the full two weeks Lily?" James questioned after he ate his slice of toast.

"Y...you called me Lily." Lily said shocked.

James looked down at his plate after Lily pointed out his mistake. He had never called her Lily all through the 6 years he had knew her it had always been Evans. He didn't even know why he didn't call her Lily, I mean it was her name, he just decided in first year, the first time he met, her that he thought she was beautiful but because he was a young naive boy he felt the need to hide his feelings so he refused to call her by her first name and has called her Evans ever since. Well, until now that is.

"Sorry" James mumbled.

"Sorry for what?" Lily asked the downwards facing boy.

"I don't really know. Everything I suppose. I have been a prat with you. I have never been a nice person to you, I have always just been an arrogant pig towards you. I don't even understand why. I just have. I suppose I have just used it as a defence mechanism." James mumbled the last sentence to the red haired girl who sat in front of him and put his head back down towards the table.

Lily sat there in shock; she didn't expect any of that to come from James Potter. But the James Potter that was sat in front of her right now was different to who she had known for 6 years, he was nicer. She had heard the last thing James had mumbled and it confused her but before she could question him the Owl Post arrived. James received a letter, he opened it, read it and before Lily could say anything, James had put his glass of pumpkin juice down, got up off of the bench and left the hall with his head hanging.

Lily watched James leave with a confused look on her face; he looked so sad and depressed it made HER feel sad for him. 5 minutes after he left she decided to follow him. She had finished her pancakes and pumpkin juice so she just got up off of her seat and left the hall the way James had gone.

Once she left the Great Hall, she stopped and realised she had no idea where James had gone to. She listed in her mind the top 3 places James may have gone;

The Gryffindor common room

Hagrid's hut

The Quiddich Pitch

Lily decided to try Hagrid's hut first, so she left through the extravagant doors of the castle and walk down the long embankment towards the hut Hagrid lived in. She knocked on the door and heard Fang, Hagrid's huge black dog, barking.

"Shut up Fang" She heard Hagrid mutter.

The door opened to show the half giant that was Hagrid.

"Hello Hagrid, have you seen James?" Lily asked him after he had released her from a huge hug.

"James?" Hagrid replied "James Potter? No not since last week. Since when do you call him James then Lily?" he said with a wink.

Lily ignored the question and said thank you and goodbye and trekked back towards the castle to continue on her search. She decided to try the common room next.

She pushed open the doors of the castle and made her way to the Grand Staircase. She made her way up to the Fat Lady, carefully in case of trick stairs. She muttered the password and entered the common room and sure enough there was James Potter sat in the armchair, he claimed as his own, in front of the fire. He was staring into the fire, with one tear making its way down his cheek.

"James?" Lily asked tentatively.

James' head snapped up and he quickly wiped his cheek. "Hey Lily, what's up?"

"What's up with you? You're the one who stormed out of the Hall after receiving a letter."

James once again hung his head and said nothing to Lily. Lily sat and watched him for a moment before getting up of the sofa, walking over to where he was sat and sat on the arm of his chair. She put her hand on his shoulder in an attempt to comfort him and said softly "What was in the letter James?"

James looked up at Lily with tears in his eyes. "It was from the Auror Office, both of my parents were called out to a secret mission that they could tell me nothing about, just that it was very important. They have been declared mi...missing." With that James' body shook with the sobs that took over.

Lily slid off the arm of the chair and pushed James over in the massive armchair, sat next to him and put her arms around him and cuddled him in an attempt to calm him down.

"If you're parents are anything like you, they will be fine." Lily said softly in James' ear.

The corners of James' mouth turned up in a smile as he calmed down. "Thank You Lily. I'm sure you are right. My parents are strong people who can handle anything."

**5 Days Later**

James and Lily had been alone at Hogwarts for 5 days now. They hadn't even thought about their friends and the most surprising thing is, they hadn't argued. Once. This was a first for the head girl and boy, they were normally at each other's throats. The past 5 days they had been sitting with each other in the Great Hall, going down to Hogsmead to buy Christmas presents for their friends, family and unknowingly, they had bought presents for each other. James had tried to convince Lily to let him teach her how to fly a broom but she had straight up refused to go more than 3 feet off the ground, saying that she preferred the floo as her mode of transport. The two had been growing closer and getting to know each other properly without their friends influence.

**Last Day Before the Rest of the School Arrives Back**

James woke up and got ready before walking down the stairs to the common room. Lily was sat on the armchair waiting for him.

"Ready?" She asked

"Can we speak first?" James replied timidly

"Sure." Lily said with a confused look on her face.

"Well over the past two weeks, we have become really close. I have always wanted to be friends with you like this and I hope that when our friends get back tomorrow whatever this is between us doesn't stop." James said quickly looking at Lily warily.

Lily was speechless. She had realised how much closer she had become with James over the 2 weeks they had been alone. She felt like she could trust him. Once she got over her shock she just hugged him and said "I agree. I don't want to lose you as a friend after these two weeks."

James hugged her back tighter, kissed her head and said "Same."

**8 Hours Later**

It was now around 6pm and James and Lily were sat on the sofa in front of the fire in the common room. Lily was reading a book and James was just sat watching Lily.

"What?" Lily asked without looking up from her book, "I can feel your eyes on my face."

"I was just thinking." James replied with a nervous smile on his face.

"About..."

"You." James said pointedly.

Lily blushed and asked why.

"Because ever since I have met you I have wanted to be able to call you my Girlfriend." James said quietly and put his head down.

There was a shocked pause from Lily and James said "Please Lily will you be my Girlfriend?"

Lily just scooted up on the sofa, cuddled up to him and whispered in his ear "Yes."

**The Next Day**

James and Lily had just came up to the Common Room to wait for everyone to arrive back at the castle. James sat on the armchair next to the fire and pulled Lily into his lap.

Suddenly, all you heard was loud chatter coming from the other side of the portrait. All the other Gryffindors came into the common room. Most of them didn't notice James or Lily but their friends all stopped shocked, before Sirius chimed in saying "Finally!" and going over to hug the new couple.

**I hope you liked it. This is the first time I have written a Harry Potter fic. So please review.**

**JonasSalvatoreLover A.K.A Charlie**


End file.
